Friendship: The Beauty of It ALL
by sherabo
Summary: Katsuya believes he is alone and nobody cares ,but discovers Yugi has always been there for him, a friend for life. One shot, reflects on their relationship and how a friend helps to shape his future.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to the characters in this fan fiction, but I am so happy to use them to be able to express my thoughts: quotes taken from "For a Special Friend, by ariel Books"

This is the first one'shot I have ever written, so please review. It was inspired by a friend, Brightest StarInTheNightSky...Enjoy...

**Friendship, The Beauty Of It All**

Katsuya just left his last period class feeling very low. Once again he failed to pass math. So once again he was the only one who needed to attend a study group in order to retake the test and hopefully pass the test the next time. Math happened to be his worst subject and it didn't matter how hard he studied it, he would surely fail.

Why am I the only one in Yugi's group who fails math? Why am I the only one in the group who has feelings for another boy, and a jerk at that? Why am I the only one with a dead beat father for a dad? Why am I the only one with a sister in another country? Why is my life so different from everybody else's? Why am I so damn different for all my friends? Katsuya depressed and feeling so alone couldn't understand why out of all Yugi 's group he just didn't fit in.

Everyone said he was the class clown, but he couldn't crack a joke. They just laughed because he was there. Sometimes he would be gone for days and no one really missed him. Did anybody even notice he never brought lunches from home or traded sandwiches with the gang, made by their mothers? Did anybody see the pain in his eyes, or the bruises on his arms.

So on this day, Katsuya headed out to his favorite tree where he sometimes set of hours just wishing someone would be his true friend and really listen to him. Katsuya sat down and pulled out the stale bread he picked up from the bakery every Thursday afternoon and settled down to eat his dinner (this is why he skipped the study group). He also stopped at the butcher's shop who gave him luncheon meat.

Katsuya's settled down and tried to read the small print in his English book, his eyes were truly getting worst, and he needed glasses, but who really cared or every noticed. Oh yea, he forgot that little bit. I'm the only one in the group going blind and no body even notices I can't see worth a damn. They all just think that I am stupid. Katsuya wiped the tears from his face, when he heard his name being called.

"Katsuya maybe these might help," said Yugi, he handed his friend a pair of glasses and took the book from his hands and turned the book right side up.

"I thought you might like a little help with your test, so I brought my notes, we can study together. Oh! Katsuya I almost forgot to tell you, Grandpa said to tell you on the weekends he needs someone to watch the shop. It's around dinner time, so you can't make it home for dinner, but dinner will be a part of the job. If you want it that is. It's three school nights and weekends. We could even study together if you like. Do you think your father would mine much?" Yugi winked at Katsuya. Grandpas said you will get paid in cash every Friday, but you have to save some of the money in a special bank account he will open up for you only. It's for your future.

Katsuya never had anyone cared if he lived or die. Now he had a future and a friend for life.

"Yugi, a job and dinner included," His eyes flooded with tears of joy. "Yes, I'll take it. Yugi next pulled out a little book he had composed for his friend to tell him how he felt, he read one of the little sayings out loud.

"**A friend is a present you give yourself": **quote, Robert Louis Stevenson

"**So long as we are loved by others, I would almost say that we are indispensable; and no man is useless while he has a friend": **quote, Robert Louis Stevenson

This one is my special one to you. I call it ' DIFFERENT' Yugi face turns completely red. But he gathered up all the love he felt for his friend and sang each word low and clear:

D...Delightful

I...Incredible

F...Fascinating

F...Far-a-way

E...Empathize

R...Remarkable

E...Eccentric

N...Nonconformist

T...Timeless

Katsuya merely cried fresh tears. The two boys studied together and later went to Grandpa's for dinner.

Six years later Katsuya set in an empty classroom and looked through a thick folder at all the work he had to do. Joey had to grade math tests for all the students in his high school class. He had finish college on a special scholarship program and had been teaching for almost two years. Yugi was out of the country on a special assignment from the science department of which he was the department head. Tonight Katsuya would share a pizza with Grandpa, a place he had eaten dinner at for the last five years except for his last two years of graduate work. Nothing could keep him from Grandpa's side.

Joey smiled thinking about a special person in his life and opened a little book to a poem he loved to read.

_If a friend of mine gave a feast, and did not invite me to it, I should not mind a bit. But if a friend of mine had a sorrow and refused to allow me to share it, I should feel it most bitterly. If he shut the doors of the house of mourning against me, I would move back again and again and beg to be admitted so that I might share in what I was entitled to share. If he thought me unworthy, unfit to weep with him, I should feel it as the most poignant humiliation. 'Oscar Wilde'_

Joey closed the book and packed up his papers to grade after dinner. It was a nice evening so he parked his car and decided to walk the short distance to the game shop and pick up a fresh pizza on the way. About half way there Katsuya noticed a young man about fourteen years old siting under a tree in the park. Funny the boy and tree looked so familiar. Katsuya walked over to the boy and noticed he had tears in his eyes, yet his look of defiance was evident on his face.

"Hey there, aren't you in my math class. I haven't seen you in a few days." The boy looked lost and it was apparent he hadn't slept in a few days.

"What business of yours am I. I ain't got time for math or school. Just leave me the hell alone, mister."

" Katsuya smiles and remembered a scene almost six years ago."

"Hey, I'm goin' get some pizza, how about sharing some with me. Come on big shot, lets go." The boy stood up and followed the teacher down the road. "Hey you ever read books," Katsuya smiled and adjusted the glasses on his nose and remembered Yugi, a pair of glasses, tears, and a math test. It all added up to friends in his heart.

r/r, you guys I had great pleasure in writing this, I hope you enjoyed the reading of it. Ja ne


End file.
